


[PODFIC] Midnight Plowboy

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, English Accent, Established Relationship, Fake Vintage Gay Erotica, Favourite Books, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Roleplay, Soundcloud, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: “Does it feel like I’m sure?” John whispers into Sherlock's ear.Sherlock swallows again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weeesi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeesi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [weeesi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeesi/pseuds/weeesi). Log in to view. 



> Ok, so the wee story behind this one...
> 
> I was fortunate enough to be given permission by weeesi to podfic 'Certainties' last November, and I noticed that it was weeesi who had written 'Midnight Plowboy'. I ran, screaming, to her tumblr and begged, pleaded and cajoled on bended knee to be able to podfic it as I remembered it being the most AWESOME and HOT story ever. 
> 
> Permission secured, I finally got around to re-reading. Oh. My. God., I thought, how am I ever going to be able to do THAT justice? Well, now you can be the judge. I don't think I have ever narrated anything quite so... uuuum... vocally... immediate...
> 
> This is strong stuff, ladies and gentlefolk, be warned. Right from the get-go we have more porn than we can shake a stick at. If you are faint of heart, turn tail and flee!! 
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you, weeesi, for giving me permission to have a go at bringing your glorious, porny story to pod. It made me blush a hundred times, but I'm kind of proud of the finished result! 
> 
> :::Runs away and hides:::

The music used for the intro and outro is John Barry's harmonica theme tune from Midnight Cowboy, found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGORPUzLxtU).

 

 


End file.
